Allen the Cat V: Felix
by WaluigiYoshi44
Summary: Allen ends up in a mysterious world when he rubs a cracked pumpkin. In this world he comes across an evil wizard who is more than he seems, and a reptile person who may have royal ties to the land.
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

Allen was walking home one night. This night felt particularly warm to the cat. Allen is an anthropomorphic orange cat. He usually can be seen wearing a light green shirt with long black sleeves, white gloves on his hands, a pair of blue jeans, and red and blue tennis shoes. He normally doesn't care for warmer weather as it meant he has to roll up his sleeves and expose his fur. "Stupid warm weather. Whatever happened to the nonstop rain… Oh yeah, some crazed wacko was causing it and I destroyed him," said Allen rolling his eyes. He also wasn't in too much of a hurry to get home, the robot friend he saved was at the mechanics shop for a few whole months, so he was pretty much alone. He began walking into a park, and sat down on a bench.

Lately, Allen has gotten a bit bored with everything. His job was going nowhere, and his robot friend is gone to the shop. It's just after the whole nonstop rain fiasco five months ago he has begun to feel anxious. He was yearning for a little bit more excitement. After a few minutes he got up from the bench, and continued his way home. As he was walking a strange merchant came up to him.

"Hello sir, you look like you're a bit bored with life," said the Merchant. Allen continued walking and said "I'm not interested in what you're selling. So go away and leave me alone." The merchant was persistent, "But sir I must insist." Allen was getting annoyed. "For the last time 'No' means 'No'" "Well that's all well in good then… Allen," said the merchant. Allen was stunned. He turned around and grabbed the merchants clothes. His claws were extended through his gloves. "How the flying hell do you know my name. You better not be working for that crazed Roy Arro," said Allen talking through his teeth. The merchant was unphased, "No, but I've seen your name and picture in the newspaper. Allen relaxed his grip and let go of the merchants clothes, but his claws were still extended. "You have one minute before I call the cops," said Allen. "Very well, you seem bored with life, so I give you a way out," began the merchant. Allen continued to look at the merchant with angry eyes, his temper still blazing. The merchant brought out a white ceramic pumpkin with a crack in it. Allen sarcastically clapped his hands. "Wow, you're showing me trash," he said with mocking sarcasm, taking out the phone and dialing a nine then a one. "Not just any old 'Trash'. No if you rub this pumpkin four times, and wish for a new world, and you'll be whisked off to a whole new world," said the merchant. "Uh-huh. Right well I'm going to press one now," said Allen holding his phone, his finger hovering over the one. "Just take it, and try it out tonight," said the merchant forcing the pumpkin into Allen's hand dropping his phone and shattering it. "HEY," shouted Allen angrily. The merchant then disappeared into thin air. Allen was then left alone with the pumpkin in his hands.

Allen arrived home. Everything was deathly quiet around him. He's just not used to his robot friend being gone as she was in the shop. In fact he couldn't even remember the last time he was in his apartment by himself. He held the pumpkin in his hands, he growled at it, then placed it on the counter. Stupid pumpkin he thought. He plopped himself on the couch and turned on the TV. "Attention viewers, everything is fine. The fire department has saved a kitten from the tree," said the reporter. Allen rolled his eyes. "C'mon, just get on with the weather already," he said. "And now for the weather," said the reporter. "Tomorrow is going to be sunny skies, and even warmer temperatures. Seriously I can't remember when we've ever been this hot," said the weatherman. Allen changed the channel, and turned on his gaming console. He dug around in his games, but nothing sounded good. So he went to his movies, the same result occurred. Bored, Allen turned around and was looking at the pumpkin. _He went over to it. Rub it four times, and wish for a new world, hmm. Very well then,_ thought Allen. Picking the pumpkin up, he rubbed it four times and in his mind wished for a new world.

The pumpkin shocked Allen, causing him to drop it. That however didn't phase Allen, but what did shock him was the pumpkin didn't shatter into several pieces, instead it just disappeared. He then felt a tingle in his arm. He raised it up and it was dissolving into thin air. The same thing happened with his other arm. Allen screamed. His tail was the next to go and he lost his balance causing him to land on the ground. His legs went away to followed by his torso, then his head. The apartment was back to being in death like silence.

Inside a dark empty prison cell a bright light flashed, followed by two arms, a tail, two legs and a torso with Allen's head still screaming connecting together. Allen stopped his screaming, and opened his eyes. He looked around, and got up. "Where am I," said Allen. "In hell. Well my version of hell," said a voice. A door opened and the merchant from earlier appeared. The merchant took off his cloak and lit a torch. Allen was pissed. "You better let me out of here, and send me home before I claw you into next week." The merchant laughed. "You are in no position to order me around you stupid cat." Allen backed off, "Fine, but what do you want with me anyway." "That's on a need to know basis. I'm not telling you my plans." "Just who the hell are you." The merchant cracked his neck, and laughed. "The name is Romulus," he said. Romulus left the room, he then put the lit torch back on the wall.

When Romulus left, Allen banged on the bars in his cell in frustration. They made a more knocking noise, as if Allen just banged on a wooden door. He rubbed the bars, and noticed some splinters that stucked themselves to Allen's glove. He had an idea, if he could just reach that torch, he should be able to escape.

Allen brought his tail up to his face. He took a deep breath, then worked to extend it to the torch. It was painful for Allen. His tail wasn't meant to be stretched out especially when he was restrained behind a cell. He looked and saw his tail was close to the torch. "C'mon, C'mon. Reach you stupid tail," strained Allen. He felt his tail grab the torch. He wrapped it around the torch and brought his tail close to him. "Okay the concrete bricks should keep me safe," he said. Allen lit the bars on fire, and each bar fell down onto the ground in lit fury. Allen then left the room.

He continued down further into darkness, trying to be as quiet as possible. Allen began to hear stomping. He dove behind an archway and listened to the stomping guards that walked on by. With what little light he had, Allen noticed these guards were various types of animals. Some were Cheetahs, Rhinos, Lions, Hippos, even some reptiles that don't exist like Dinosaurs and Dragons. All of them had their eyes colored a bright purple, and were dripping some sort of white liquid. _They're hypnotised,_ thought Allen. He got up and followed the guards.

The guards led him into a clearing with a chimney with fire inside it. Inside this clearing was Romulus. Allen ducked and hid behind a plant in the corner. A guard spoke to Romulus. "All is quiet. No cat anywhere. He is still inside is cell." The guard spoke in a voice part robot and ghost sounding. "Good, good," said Romulus. He conjured up the cracked pumpkin. "He will be wanting this. After all he has only thirty hours left until the pumpkin's magic is back," Romulus laughed,"Just keep him in his cell. I need him, and the pumpkin together, I can only then conjure up my plan until then."

Some dust tickled Allen's nose, causing Allen to let out a huge sneeze. The guards moved leaving Allen's hiding spot exposed. Allen smiled and waved. "Hello," he said smiling. Romulus gave him a look, then snapped his fingers. "Get him," said Romulus in a half yelling half quiet voice. The guards growled at Allen. Allen smiled and backed away. "Uh… Gotta go." he said running. The guards chased after him.

Allen ran down the hall looking for a clearing, until Romulus appeared with the pumpkin in hand. "You've did well escaping from my prison cell. Suppose I shouldn't have made them out of wood." he grinned. Allen heard the guards coming, with loud roars and stomping. "They're here," yelled Romulus. Panicking Allen looked around, he noticed a window behind Romulus. He had an idea."It's been fun it real fun. Wellp time to go out the window," said Allen. Romulus looked behind him. Allen headbutted him and knocked Romulus to the ground. Allen saw the pumpkin high up into the air. He quickly grabbed it then lept up to the window sill. Romulus got up. "No, get back here you stupid cat," he said angrily. He grabbed Allen's tail. "Meowch," shrieked Allen. Allen kicked back and Romulus fell on his butt. Allen jumped out of the window with the pumpkin in his hand.

Allen fell down and down. When he looked down he landed on something soft. It was a cloud. "Well that was lucky," he said. He looked up, and whistled. "That is a tall tower, glad I'm out of there." He held the pumpkin up to his face. "So I'm stuck here for a day, well I'm pretty sure there's places I can hide here." He stayed up high on his cloud, feeling a little drowsy. Looking up at the moon, Allen saw there were four moons. "I'll take a look around here in the morning I guess, but for now how about getting some sleep." The cloud landed near a forest and Allen fell asleep under a nearby tree.

When the night became morning, Allen woke up. He looked around and saw everything within this world for the first time. The sky was a peach color with a little bit of a yellow green hue mixed in. The trees were a deep blue color, with the trunks being a deep reddish brown color. He was also amazed that there were still little birds flying around, and normal crickets chirping their sounds. Allen got up, and continued to look around. He heard a noise of civilization coming from nearby. "Hmm... Guess I should go toward civilization. Sense I'm going to be here for about fifteen more hours," he said looking at the pumpkin. He then went into the forest.

After a few more hours, Allen happened across a stream. He ducked down and got a drink of water. Once he got up, he noticed a reptile type person with a pink shirt catching some fish with his claws. This reptile was turquoise wore glasses and had dark grey scales right where his body was, along with a long tail. Allen tried to wave at the person, but the reptile person wasn't paying attention to him. The reptile caught the last of the fish for the day and went further deeper into the forest. _I should probably follow him,_ thought Allen.

Allen followed the reptile person quietly so as not to alarm him, into a modern looking village. There were shops, restaurants, and houses within it. Allen also noticed that the civilians were animals. He noticed there were Lions running the shops, Cheetahs helping along with the houses, and Deers running the restaurants. _Hmm… This world must have the people be animals kindof like me,_ he thought. Allen's stomach growled. He looked in his pockets, no money. "Crap," said Allen, "Well maybe if I explain my situation, I hopefully could get something to eat." He entered the restaurant, and walked up to the deer waitress. "Uh- excuse me," said Allen. The dow looked at him, "Hi what can I get for you," she asked. "I don't have any money, as I'm not exactly from around here. I was just wondering if I could order something and pay back when I can." said Allen. The waitress looked around. She looked at Allen in amusement of his story. Allen wasn't sure what of what the answer is. "Well sweetie. I guess you can get a small thing, just don't order something big like a full stack of pancakes," she said. Allen nodded and looked at the menu. "Ok I'll take the four strips of bacon, please," said Allen hopeful that was small enough. The waitress agreed and went and got it for him. Allen looked out the window and saw the reptile person again. He saw some bullies chases after him. The waitress noticed and told Allen to sit back down. "Sir, don't mind him," she said. Allen looked at the doe, confused. "Why, some people are going to hurt that person. I can't stand by and watch" he said. "He is an undesirable. We don't pay him no mind in this part of town." "How is he an 'Undesirable'" "He's the only one of his kind." Allen looked back out the window and the reptile person won over the bullies, and the reptile person went on his way. The waitress got Allen his bacon. Somehow he felt guilty over that reptile person as he ate his bacon.

Allen exited out of the restaurant. He was wondering how to spend his time in this world as he waited for the pumpkin to recharge. So he decided to explore the rest of this village. He walked further south and he happened across a wharf, with water as clear as day, and boats with thousands of pounds of fish. The sailors noticed Allen. Allen noticed they were all walking crabs. "Ahoy thar sailor. Ye be wanting some of the 'ere fishyfish," said a sailor. Allen shook his head. "I'm sorry no, I'm just looking around. I'm sort of staying here for the time being," he said. "Tat's ok sailor, just ringaling if ye be needen anyting," replied the sailor. Allen walked further up the wharf, and noticed the bullies from earlier. One was a cheetah, and the other was a dinosaur. Allen tried avoiding the two. Until the cheetah spotted him. "Hey Mac. I see fresh meat," said the cheetah. "Yay, Lunch. Let's get him Johnny," said the dinosaur. They slowly walked up to Allen. "Hey you. New in town," said Johnny. Allen turned around. "What of it," he said. The two were two feet higher than him. "We have initiation for newcomers," said Mac. "I'm not interested," said Allen walking away. Having enough of this, Mac tripped Allen with his long dinosaur tail. "Perhaps you forgot. You have to do the initiation," said Johnny. Allen got up. "Hey, you two. WHAT THE FLYING HELL IS THAT," he exclaimed pointing at some crates. The two looked at the crates then back at Allen, who was gone. Johnny growled, "Find him, or we don't eat." Mac nodded and the two began searching for Allen.

Allen jumped on top of one of the crates full of fish. He spotted Mac sniffing for him. Allen pushed the crate on top of Mac and it landed on his head. He was knocked out. Johnny heard this. "Mac, what the hell happened to you," he said. Mac tried pointing at the moving crate and that too landed on his head knocking the two out. Allen spotted the fish were literally getting up and walking around back in the water.

One of the sailors spotted Allen. "Oi sir. Lookit what ye did," said the sailor crab. "Sorry, sorry. It's just these two were chasing after me, and I pushed the crates on their heads to get away.," explained Allen. The sailor crab understood. "Aye, matey. No need ter fret. We'll just call ar fishguy to catch us some mer." "Thank you," said Allen. Allen then walked back into town.

Allen arrived back into the village. _I wonder what else there is to look at,_ he thought. He walked down the street and happened across a Walrus. "Hey sir, do y'all want make some of this 'ere money," she said. Allen nodded, he was starting to get hungry again anyway. Four strips of bacon can get you so far. "Ok, what do I have to do," he asked. "All you have to do is go around town and spread the word of my shop. Ya see I just opened today, and I really need the business." Allen nodded. "Just say 'Come and see Jenny's Theater. Where you'll be able to see a show of your lifetime.'" said Jenny. Allen agreed, and walked around the village for Jenny's business. He talked to animals high on building tops, and low in the sewers. Eventually he was able to convince the whole town to go see Jenny the Walrus's movie theater. "Well thank you. I've never seen this many people in one place. Here you go $200," said Jenny. "Thanks," said Allen. Feeling hungry he walked to the restaurant.

Allen ordered a full buffet, as he was really hungry. As he was about to eat, another customer walked into the doorway. It was the reptile person, and he didn't look at all happy. Allen hid behind the pile of food he had. He tried to listen to the reptile person talk to the waitress, she clearly wasn't listening. Reptile person left in a huff. Allen continued eating, when he heard some trumpet horns. He went to the window, and spotted Romulus. Allen packed up what he could into a box and left the restaurant. When he exited, he overheard what Romulus was saying.

"Hello citizens, tis I your beloved king," said Romulus. Everyone cheered. "You all may be wondering why I'm gracing your presence today," he continued. Allen couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Well I need you beloved help in catching this cat right here," said Romulus He held up a picture of Allen. Everyone booed. "Now all I need you to do is find this cat, for me and bring him to me before midnight tonight," said Romulus. He held up his staff and knocked the end of it on the ground. Everyone's eyes glowed a bright red, then everyone went back to their normal activities. Romulus left the village. Allen looked around. _Odd,_ thought Allen, _Nobody seems to remember speaking to me._ He approached the doe from the restaurant. "Uh… I'm here to pay my bill," he said. The doe took Allen's money. "You sir look familiar," she said, "I swear I've seen your photo before." "Yeah I was in here earlier today. If it's no trouble I'll be leaving now," said Allen. The doe nodded and and he left the village.

A few miles out of town, Allen stayed in the trees so in case anyone followed him out of the village. He happened to come across the same stream as before. Allen knelt down and took a drink. He stood back up after a moment, a fireball came out of nowhere and launched him into a tree. Allen was facing the same turquoise colored with a pink shirt and glasses wearing reptile person from before.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

(21 Years Earlier)

In a volcano in a far away land lived a dragon. This dragon was the mightiest in the land. His scales were a bright yellow, he had orange horns, dark blue spikes all along his back and tail, light blue wings that had a wingspan of 100 feet, and was able to breath both fire and ice. He was king of the firelands of the lands, yet throughout the land he wasn't feared. Some might believe that he was the meanest in the land, but no he actually would have been happy to help any villager or other person with their problem. The only people that feared him, were the humans in the land.

Meanwhile, in a land full of grass, and crystal clear lakes lived a dinosaur queen. This dinosaur was indeed a Tyrannosaurus Rex. She was a deep blue, and her roar shook the earth. Her demeanor was to always help others in need, she would cook the peasants something if they were hungry. She too wasn't feared in the land.

These two met while helping out villagers in one of the towns that were surrounding each of their domains. At first the two didn't get along. The things that they would do would be to snap their muzzles at each other trying to bite the other head off., but over time the two got along swimmingly, and they couldn't be separated. This was however not meant to be as the law enacted by their ancestors say two animals from different breads couldn't marry and fall in love. They did ask their advisors if they could change that law, but they said "No it couldn't be done." This saddened the couple as their hopes were quickly dashed. So what they decided was to marry anyway in a secret ceremony.

Three years later, a giant war broke out between the humans and the animals of the land. Two years prior to this the dinosaur and dragon had a child, named Felix. This child was both a dragon and a dinosaur. He was the only one in the land to be a mix of two races. Despite this the couple loved him very much. When the humans were approaching their castle, the dragon fought them off, while the dinosaur hid their son. The dragon wiped out the entire human race, but ended up sacrificing himself and the dinosaur in the process. Making their son an orphan.

Felix was later found by an orphan caretaker who heard him crying. So she took the orphan to the orphanage she ran. Overtime though shortly after Felix was found, the caretaker whom found him died, and was replaced by a new caretaker. The caretaker was a cat person, and she was mean. She always made Felix do all of the work, like the cleaning and the cooking. She even encouraged the other children to make fun of Felix. They would call him names like "Mutt,"and "Freak." It got so bad one day, one kid got underneath the Felix's skin, he lunged at the kid. He breathed fire at the kid and clawed the face off the child. The child ran back to the caretaker of the orphanage. She sided with the child and ordered Felix off of her property. "You are no good here. How dare you attack one of these children. Get out of my sight, or I'll claw your eyes completely out of your skull, " she said. So Felix left the orphanage. It was on that day he decided to hate cat people. This occurred when he was seven.

By the time Felix was fifteen, he sat up a home for himself in the middle of a nearby forest. He did have to go to school however, due to some police coming up to him and ordering to go to school or else he'll be arrested. It was also at this point he elected to not care what anyone thinks of him. This reflected in the fact not a whole lot of people cared for him. From this he kept mostly to himself whenever he could, and just did his work. This continued on until he graduated from High School.

It was also around this time Romulus came into power. Now, Felix never really trusted him, as he always seemed to have a controlling presence over everyone else. Through this Felix noticed Romulus had some mannerisms that no one else seemed to notice. For example for a human he always seemed to carry around a scepter with him, and when he moved it from one hand to the other, he also seemed to not blink or anything. "Hello citizens. Tis I your beloved king," he would always say when greeting him. He always managed to get everyone to do what he wanted them to do. For example if he needed food, he would simply say, "Listen I need you all to start giving me your food. The castle is currently empty and I'm too weak to get myself." For some reason Felix never was under his spell. He didn't like the way how basically everyone forgot what was said to them, but still did what Romulus said almost unconsciously. "Why are you giving that 'King' your food. You should be able keep your food for yourself," Felix would say to a person. "Shut Up, Mutt. I'll give you to the king on a silver platter," the citizen would say. After this he started to just ignore the citizens.

By the time Felix was twenty-one. He managed to get a job working for the fishermen crabs, catching fish from a nearby stream so they can sell it in their wharf next to them selling saltwater fish. He managed to get the job by using the fact he is a reptile. "Well, seeing as how I'm also part dragon, I can catch freshwater fish for you. That way you all can focus on the saltwater fish in the sea," he said. The crab said, "Aye, ye got yerself a deal. Just note ye landlubber will be paid by ter pound." Felix agreed and he was able to keep it, to this day.

A few months later, Felix did his normal routine like any other day. He got up from his bed, put on his normal pink short sleeve shirt, and put on his glasses. He left his house and walked to his nearby stream. He caught himself a fish, and brought it to his house for him to fry on a skillet. Once he finished cooking the fish he put it on a plate got some bread and made himself a sandwich. After he finished he sighed. "I think I'll go get something at the dinner today. Fish is starting to get old," said Felix. He got up and cleaned his plate, then went out to the nearby stream to catch some more fish for the pirate crabs. His trick on how he catches the fish is to keep his eye on the fish he wants, then grab it very quickly with his sharp claws. He then put them in a cooler so the stink wouldn't bother him. Once he was done he dragged the cooler with him into the village.

Whenever Felix goes into the nearby village, he was always met with stares and secret back talk about him. "Look it's the Mutt," one person would say. "No honey, don't touch him he's not a pureblood," a mother would say to her young child. It doesn't usually bother him and he just moves on. He walked up to the dock, with the pirate crabs. "Here's your fish," said Felix. He rolled up the cooler to the crabs' captain. "Aye thank ye matey," said the crab. He handed Felix the money, and Felix started to head home. He stopped by the nearby dinner first.

"I'll just take a vanilla cherry coke, please, and a hamburger," said Felix. The doe looked at him, "All right sir, I'll get it for you," she said. After a few minutes the doe brought Felix a hamburger and his coke. He thanked her and ate. Two thugs then came into the door. They spotted Felix. "Hey Mutt," shouted one of them. Felix put down his burger, and rolled his eyes toward them. "Oh great. Its Mac Dino and Johnny Cheets," said Felix, "Look I don't want trouble today. So leave me alone, ok." "That aint gonna happen. You are in our place of eatin," said Mac. "I don't see your name on this place," said Felix. "Well either way only purebloods aloud. Pay up," said Johnny. "Fine, if it'll get you two to leave me alone," said Felix. He handed them a five dollar note. "Pleasure," said Johnny. Felix ate the last of his food, and left the restaurant. Mac and Johnny looked at the bill Felix gave them. "That runt owes us twenty more bucks," said Mac. "Let's get him," said Johnny. By the time they exited the building Felix was already gone from their sight. "Shit," shouted Johnny. "Let's kick his ass tomorrow. He brings fish here everyday remember," said Mac. The two agreed and went back into the restaurant.

When Felix got home, he put his groceries on the counter. (He went to the grocery store after his encounter with Mac and Johnny.) After putting the groceries up, he sat down on his couch and watched TV. All he ended up watching was some odd cartoon that didn't make much sense. It started a starfish that was turned into a vampire and the only way for it to be cured was he had to do some wierd task. "That's so sad when vampires are treated like shit," said Felix. He turned off the TV, when he heard a giant boom coming from the castle on top of the mountain.

Looking in the distance he noticed several flashes of light coming out of the window placed on the top of the castle. First blues, reds, then green. Then he noticed a figure jumping out of the window onto one of the clouds, and he noticed another figure that looked closely like Romulus shaking his fist from the window. The figure on the clouds disappeared into the nearby forest. "Heh… Finally someone gives that bastard a challenge," said Felix.

He walked away from the window and got himself something to eat. After this he got himself ready for bed.

During the night he had a dream. In this dream he was with his parents, and they were all happy being together. They were all sitting together on a large empty field eating lunch. All of a sudden large thunderous clouds formed into the sky, and an orange streak of lightning came down onto the ground. Everyone dove out of the way, when the clouds formed what looked like a dragon. Felix's father flew up and tried to fight it off, The cloud dragon breathed fire, and killed Felix's father in the process. He fell down in a bloody mess, and what was left of his body was burned into nothingness. Felix's mother made Felix hide, when an orange streak of lighting electrocuted her and caused her body to explode with all of her guts inside of her going everywhere. Felix looked up and saw the dragon in the sky was laughing at him. The cloud dragon charged up another orange lightning bolt, but this time he blew a spark of fire on the bolt. Just as the cloud dragon was about to strike Felix down, Felix woke up screaming. He put his hand on his face, and rubbed it, and took a few deep breaths. Looking at the clock, Felix noticed it was about three o'clock in the morning. "Just a nightmare," he said. He got up and got himself a glass of water. Then he went back to sleep, though for the rest of the night he was still awake.

When morning occurred, Felix got out of his bed, and put on his favorite pink shirt and glasses, and made himself some breakfast. After this he left his house and got down to the nearby stream, to catch the fish he needed for the day. He figured he didn't need to catch too much today, as he was paid enough from yesterday. That was fine by him. It meant he didn't have to spend too much time in the village.

Upon finishing catching the fish, he spotted an orange cat person, whom was wearing white gloves, a green long-sleeve shirt with black sleeves, red and blue tennis shoes, and a pair of jeans. The cat ducked down and drank some water. Felix was partially annoyed by the presence of this cat, given his past experience with cat people. The cat stood up and waved to Felix. Felix simply ignored him, and walked away.

Felix headed toward the crabs to give them the fish for the day. He told them he's going to take the rest of the day off and didn't wish to be bothered. They agreed, and Felix started to head back home when Mac and Johnny showed up. "Hey Mutt, you still owe us twenty bucks," said Mac. Felix rolled his eyes, noticing Johnny punched him in the stomach. "Now we get to kick your ass," said Johnny kicking Felix down to the ground. Angry, Felix's brown eyes turned into reptile eyes, and his sharp teeth were bared. He breathed fire on Mac, then blew ice onto Johnny. He then went up to Mac and dragged him up to Johnny's unfrozen face. He ran his claws on their faces. Felix's voice was gruff and almost sounded otherworldly, "Now listen here you bastards. I don't care if you and everyone in this god forsaken shit hole of a village call me a 'Mutt' or 'Freak', but if you or anyone else try to wail on me again. You'll quickly learn that being a 'Mutt' will have its advantages in the worst way possible. Do you pricks understand." He ran his claws on their faces only deep enough to draw blood, but not deep enough to leave a permanent scar. He released them and went on his way. They were cowering in fear.

Along the way home, Felix spotted the same cat from before. He was still calming down from his experience when he noticed the cat. The cat was walking toward the wharf, where he left Mac and Johnny. So he decided to stay and watch. The cat talked to the pirate crabs, and they seemed to be happy to see him. It looked like they were offering him some fish, but he declined. He traced the cat up to where Felix left the two bullies. They didn't look too happy to see him. They began to circle the cat, but he pointed at a different direction. They were actually that stupid to actually look. The cat ran off and then the bullies started to look for him. Johnny stood below the crate the cat was on top of. Then the cat pushed the first crate onto Johnny's head. Mac came looking around and found Johnny unconscious. Another crate fell onto Mac's head and knocking him unconscious. "Clever cat, didn't even threaten them. Must be either stupid or smart," said Felix. He then headed for home.

Once Felix arrived at home, his phone was ringing. He fumbled around for it until he managed to find it. He answered it. "Hello," he said. "Drangondiner boy, we lost ter fish fer teh day," said the crab. "Sir its my day off, you know I only catch fish only in the morning. I won't be able to catch fish for the rest of the day," Felix pleaded. "I dernt care, just catch 'em," yelled the crab. The phone hung up. Felix hung it up too. "Greaaat," moaned Felix. He got his cooler and headed further up stream.

The way further up stream was hard for Felix. The day was quickly warming up, as the sun was reaching a broil. Felix touched the water. It was hot. So he blew some ice onto the water where the fish were likely to be at. He put his hand in and waited a few minutes to catch the fish to bite. Once Felix caught the fish he blew some ice onto it and put it in the cooler. The whole process took him a few hours to get done. He packed up his cooler and headed straight for town. Throughout the town he kept seeing the orange cat running around, this time he looked like he was doing some advertising for the local movie theater. Felix hid to avoid his gaze. He wasn't in a good mood to be bothered by anyone. Right now all he wanted to do was give the crabs the fish, get something to eat as he was getting hungry, possibly find out who caused the fish to escape in the first place and give them a piece of his mind, and go home and lay down on his bead.

Once at the wharf, the pirate crabs were waiting for Felix. They weren't happy and neither was Felix. "Here's your fish," he said. He plopped the fish right next to the fish. "You're late. We lost yar fish over en hour agee," said the crab. "Yeah well, it's kinda hard when it's over 100 degrees and the water is boiling hot," said Felix with a hint of pessimism. "Well me hopes ye know yer fired because of this," said the crab with a hint of gratitude in his voice. Felix was enraged from this. It wasn't his fault in the first place that the fish left. "Screw you, you pathetic crab," said Felix, pointing a sharp claw at the crab. Felix picked up the cooler dumped out the leftover fish and threw the cooler into the water. He turned around and walked away from the wharf.

Felix walked down to the dinner to eat. Inside the dinner, he noticed the orange cat eating a smorgasbord of food. Ignoring the cat, Felix turned to the head counter. The doe gave him a menu. "I got fired, so I need one final meal before I decide what to do next for my life," said Felix, moving his hand behind his head. "Uh Hum, right. Just order and leave," said the doe. She clearly wasn't interested in anything Felix had to say to her. He ordered his food. "It wasn't even my fault. Some asshole caused all the fish to escape, and I had to catch some more. It's not my fault there were almost no fish biting, I had to cool down the lake in order to catch them as they weren't in the stream," said Felix. Felix heard a thing of silverware drop and noticed the cat picking the thing up and retuning, but at a slower rate. "So now I need to go find something for me now. It was hard enough finding that job, but with the amount of hate I get it's going to be impossible now," said Felix. "Sweetie, I'm not even listening to you," said the doe. She brought Felix his food. "Now just eat and leave," she said.

After eating Felix ate, he was on his way heading home, when King Romulus showed up in front of the restaurant. "Oh great this jerk off," said Felix. He was about ready to leave when the crowd forced him to front. Romulus stood proud with his scepter in hand, gazing around the crowd. "Hello citizens, tis I your beloved king," said Romulus. Everyone cheered. "You all may be wondering why I'm gracing your presence today," he continued. Felix rolled his eyes. "You seriously can't be buying this garbage,"said Felix to a dragon next to him. "Shut up, mutt," said the dragon. Romulus continued on. "Well I need you beloved help in catching this cat right here," said Romulus He held up a picture of the orange cat. Everyone booed. "Now all I need you to do is find this cat, for me and bring him to me before midnight tonight," said Romulus. He held up his staff and knocked the end of it on the ground. Felix looked around and noticed everyone's eyes glowed a bright red, then everyone went back to their normal activities. "Oh great it happened again, everyone's going to forget what he said but unconsciously look for the cat," said Felix, "Wait a minute." Felix thought of in the restaurant when that cat dropped the silverware, and back at the wharf what he used to defeat Mac and Johnny. "It was that damn cat, because of him I ended up getting more work then getting fired," exclaimed Felix. The village went back to a seemingly normal routine. Felix looked around noticed the cat was leaving the restaurant. "The rest of the village may forget what it was that Romulus was saying about you, and you may be clever enough to evade them, but you won't get away from me," said Felix smiling.

Felix followed the cat out of the village to the nearby stream, and watched as the cat ducked down to get a drink of water. While the cat was coming back up from the drink of water, Felix breathed out a fireball and aimed it at the cat. The cat was flung across the stream and his back hit the side of a tree, and what looked like a ceramic pumpkin fell out of his hands.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Allen slid down from the tree. "Ow," he said. The reptile was waiting for Allen to be done. Allen got up. "What the hell. Just who do you think you are," said Allen angrily rubbing his head and blowing fire off of his tail. "Names, Felix. I'm here to turn you in," said Felix. "Yeah, not going to happen," said Allen. "I'm also here to kick your ass, for making me lose my job," said Felix. "I didn't make you lose your job." "Yes you did. Who do you think was the one who caught the fish?" Allen's eyes widened, "How did you lose your job over that." "I was late getting the fish to the crabs because of the water being warm." "Well sorry. I had to do it to fend off these two idiots," said Allen. "Yeah I know, I saw. But you could've put the fish back." said Felix. "The crabs' told me to leave it," said Allen.

Felix rolled his eyes, and he threw another fireball at Allen. Allen ducked. "Would you quit doing that," yelled Allen. "Very well, cat," said Felix. He blew some ice breath at Allen. Allen was covered in ice. He broke away, and broke off a tree branch, and struck Felix down to the ground. Felix breathed fire and the branch burned away to nothing. The two lunged at each other, and they tumbled down the hill side and the two fell separately down a cliff. Allen fell onto the right side while Felix fell down the other, and the two found themselves in different locations.

Meanwhile, back up the hill Romulus was waiting in the trees, and he came out. He walked toward the pumpkin. "So that cat has, ten hours left, and that mutt has shown himself. Hmm, might have to start altering my plans," said Romulus, "But first how about a little trouble for the two." Romulus rose up his staff and put on the ground sending a shock wave across the the shockwave fainted, he picked up both Allen and Felix from the cliff. The two were knocked out from the shockwave. Romulus turned his cloak and laughed. His laugh soon started to turn into a roar with the two in tow.

Felix got up from where he was at. Looking up he noticed he was in a different location from where he fell off the cliff. Also he noticed the cat wasn't there. "Well time to find that damn cat," he said. He continued in the bottom of the cliff. "There has to be a way out." After a few hours Felix found a rope, and he climbed it. Once Felix reached the top he noticed things were different. The trees were burnt to ash, the stream was nothing but sludge, and the sky was a blood red. Felix gulped. He continued to where the village was located. The town was nothing but ruin. Buildings were completely destroyed. Felix heard a noise. He walked to it. A large cheetah, and a dinosaur were rummaging in the trash. The dinosaur looked up. It was Mac. "YOU," shouted Mac. Johnny looked up, "YOU DID THIS," he said. Mac scales were completely matted. There were cracks in them, and his eyes were large bulbous and white as a ghost. Johnny's fur had patches that were completely gone, some of his teeth were missing,and like Mac his eyes were white as a ghost. The two screamed out a deathly roar that sounded like two pieces of metal were being rubbed against one another and a girl screaming through that rubbing. More animal people came out of their hiding places. They were walking around with a limp, and roaring that same roar. Felix screamed. He breathed out some fire, but the zombie animals weren't affected by it. Same thing happened with his ice breath. "Shit," said Felix panicking. He ran but he was surrounded by the zombie animal people. For a moment everyone froze He then heard a voice.

"Well, well. You've finally decided to show up Mutt," said the voice. Felix looked around and said "Who said that?" He looked up and the sky formed Romulus's face. "King Romulus. What the what's going on," said Felix confused. "Nothing that your little brain couldn't handle. I need you out of the way, so I can catch the cat that escaped me," said Romulus. "Well he's mine. I have unfinished business with him," said Felix. "'Unfinished business.' You say well why don't you handle your unfinished business with him. He is a kick to die for, just like your pathetic parents before you," said Romulus. Felix looked back up to Romulus. "What do you know about my parents?" Felix asked almost angrily. "That is for me to know and for you to find out," said Romulus grinning. Romulus formed the clouds onto the ground and zombified version of the orange cat appeared. "Have fun kiddies. Uncle Romulus has some work he has to get back to," taunted Romulus. Romulus disappeared.

The zombie version of the orange cat crouched down with his head below his shoulders. When he released his claws, spurts of blood came out, and whenever he smiled his teeth were completely rotten. His clothes were holey, and his left eye was hanging from his socket while the right was firmly in place.. "Felix, look at what you did to me," said the zombie cat in a half moaning voice. "I didn't do anything to you. You stupid cat," said Felix with his teeth bared and claws extended. Felix lunged at the zombie cat, He pulled at the left eye, causing it to fall off. Tore the arms off and started beating the zombie with it.. When he was done the cat regenerated, back to the way he looked before. "My turn," said the cat and then he roared the same roar that the villagers used earlier. The whole village swarmed the cat and it started to grow in size. In the end the zombie cat grew to tower Felix and be as high as a skyscraper. The zombie roared its deafening sound. Felix stood in awe, then he had an idea. _That thing is impervious to my fire and ice breaths and it will keep regenerating if I hit it. Plus if Romulus appeared in the clouds wouldn't that mean this is a dream. That's it,_ he thought. "Hey bastard," said Felix. The zombie giant looked down at Felix. "I hate cats," said Felix. Suddenly he felt energy flow right through him. Soon Felix began to grow to be as tall as the cat. He then grabbed the zombie cats tail, and begun to spun him around. "I just you all to know, this is where I take my leave of you assholes," shouted Felix. Felix then released the tail and flung the zombie cat out of existence. Felix shrank back down and the sky returned to be its bright pink, orange, and hint of yellow-green color. Then the world looked whole again. Felix then fainted. When he woke up sitting next to the cat in a dark room.

Upon glancing at the cat, Felix saw he was still sleeping. Felix got up from where he was at. "Romulus knows about my parents, and for some reason this cat is wanted to him," said Felix. He thought for a few more minutes. "If I'm going to get out of here, I think I need to help him escape too, but how," said Felix moving around the room, and adjusting his glasses. "Well in some cases if another person touches a person who is in a deep sleep, they will enter their dream. That would work. Welp let it be known, I helped a cat." Felix laid down next to the cat. "Here I go," said Felix. He touched the cat's back, and closed his eyes.

Inside the cat's dream Felix discovered he was facing his parents, only the cat was there watching everything. He tried to speak to the cat but he couldn't be heard, nor seen. "Hm… I guess this only works one way," said Felix. He watched as the cat watched his parents one bye one die from an explosion caused by a shadowed figure.

Allen found himself staring at horrific deaths of both a dinosaur and a dragon from this hooded figure. He felt the fires of the explosion brush on him. "Who would do such a thing? This is horrible," said Allen in shock. A child's cry to its parents were in the distance. Allen walked to the sound, and found a small three year old baby reptile in the bushes. "Poor thing come here I'll take you somewhere safe," said Allen. Allen picked up the baby, and after a few hours of walking he found an orphanage. He placed the sleeping three year old on the step, and knocked on the door. Allen then ran into the bushes and watched as the orphanage owner took the three year old in. A bright flashed occurred and the scene changed.

Allen then found himself back in the dinner of the village. The doe gave him the strips of bacon, and he then watched as Felix was being stalked by Mac and Johnny. Allen then got up, and the doe stopped him. "Sir don't worry about him. He's an undesirable," she said. Something felt familiar to Allen, he knew for some reason this time he had to change the outcome. "Who cares," said Allen. The doe grabbed Allen's arm. "Sir I need you to reconsider. Leave him alone. He has the blood of two races," said the doe. This time her eyes were a deep blood red, and her voice had gone deeper. "Let go of me," said Allen through his teeth. He unleashed his claws and scratched the doe's arm. The doe screamed and let go of Allen. He then ran out the door. Allen then caught up to Mac and Johnny.

"Hey you two leave him alone," said Allen. "Who's going to make us," said Mac and Johnny in unison. The rest of the villagers swarmed to Allen surrounding him in a circle. "You know what. What the hell is you guy's problem this guy hasn't done anything wrong," began Allen, "Who cares if this guy has the blood of two races, or not a pureblood as you all put it." The rest of the villagers slowly swarmed around Allen but stopped when Allen continued talking. "You all do realize I'm not a 'pureblood' either. Yeah I'm not even from this world. In the world I came from, I came from two average ordinary cats. I was the odd one out that could walk and talk. So if you want talk to me about not being a 'pureblood'. I say to hell with you I don't give a damn what you say to me. I sympathize with 'The Mutt' or his real name Felix and I don't blame him for hating you all. So in other words, piss off and get your own lives. I'd rather hang out with him than you people. He seems to be the most normal person here."

The rest of the villagers swarmed Allen, then they froze in place. Romulus came down from the sky. "Very good speech, cat," said Romulus smiling. "Would you piss off," said Allen. "Never. I need you busy while I get everything ready for the portal back to your world, and sacrificing your soul to do it," said Romulus. "How is that going to work," said Allen. "Well the more I tire you out, the less resistance I face from you," said Romulus, "Oh and by the way according to the pumpkin you have four hours left, so he's going to keep you busy," said Romulus. He snapped his fingers. The villagers created a hole and left Felix in the middle.

Felix's scales turned into a dark blue, his pink shirt turned a deep neon red, and his eyes turned yellow. He turned around and faced Allen. Allen was not phased by this. He didn't scream, he just stood there. Allen broke out into a laugh. "Oh, please. You do realize the real Felix is literally right next to me, and this is all a dream," said Allen. The real Felix appeared out of nowhere. "How the hell did you know I was there," said Felix. "Same way you figured out you were in a dream. When Romulus appeared from the sky, I knew he wasn't really there," said Allen. Felix said nothing. Starring across from them was the fake Felix. A dark aura surrounded it. The real Felix stood forth, but wasn't able to touch the fake one. "I think this is all you though," shouted Felix. Allen nodded. Just as the fake Felix was breathing in air to breath fire, Allen imagined a bucket of water. Allen threw the water at the fire breath, and the fake Felix gagged and coughed up some blood. The fake Felix roared and lunged at Allen. Allen stuck out his foot and tripped the faker. Allen picked the faker's tail, and sung him off a cliff. Causing the world around them to dissolve and the two awoke.

After a few minutes Felix was the first two speak. "Did you mean what you said, about how everyone needed to piss off, and you'd rather hang out with me, even after I threw fireballs at you," asked Felix puzzled. Nobody had ever stuck up for him like that. It surprised him more to know it was a cat who actually did it. "Yes, I did. Everyone here was so creepily happy or just plain stupid. You were the only one who actually showed a different emotion. That being anger." said the cat. Felix felt a tiny pang of guilt inside of him. "Well I should at least know your name," said Felix. "My name is Allen," said Allen. "Well Allen, just who are you and where did you come from," said Felix curious. "Well like I said before, I come from a world where I'm the only walking talking animal. The rest of the world is ran by humans that may look like that tool Romulus, but some are actually the nicest people you will evermeet and pretty accepting. My parents were normal cats, I was the only one who was special. So I do know what it's like to be treated like a freak. Its why I sympathized with you back in that dream, I just got so tired of those idiots bashing you all the time," said Allen. Felix's eyes widened. Allen continued, "Anyway I live this robot who always finds my cookie stash. I met her when she was thrown out by a crazed lunatic who wanted to rule the Earth with water. Me and the robot stopped him. And now I ended up in this world because of a cracked ceramic pumpkin and now I need to get it back or I'm stuck here. So what's your story." Felix began, "I've been all alone my whole life. It's because both of my parents were king of the dragons and queen of the dinosaurs. Thus making me a 'Mutt' as everyone puts it." "Wouldn't that make you a prince," asked Allen. "Yeah, but after they died nobody remembered them, all they remember is me being part dragon and part dinosaur. It's something I'm glad no one remembers. I'd much rather earn my way, than using my royal title to get what I need. The only sad thing I do wish is that people would actually remember my parents," said Felix. "On behalf on me, I can tell they helped you to be a good person," said Allen. "After they died though, I was brought to an orphanage when I was three, and when I was seven a cat who began to run it kicked me out, its why I was so quick to follow you and make you pay for making me lose my job." "Yeah sorry about that," Felix continued, "Well from that I've been alone from there without a friend in the world. I just kept to myself most of the time. Just when you stuck up for me it struck a cord," said Felix. "Well, anytime," said Allen, smiling. Felix smiled back.

The two looked around the cell. Allen couldn't find the keys he used to escape, and the door looks like it was newly reinforced with steel anyway and a fence was electrified to the touch when one of them touched it. Felix looked more around the room,and noticed a crack between two stones and the floor. He tapped Allen on the shoulder. "I have an idea," said Felix. He got down on his hands and knees, and blew some of his ice breath onto the crack. Once Felix finished, he turned to Allen. "Give it a few minutes," he said.

The ice caused the crack to get bigger and then the crack exploded and opened the wall big enough for the both of them to get out of it. Once out of the hole, the two emerged onto a hallway. Everything was quiet. All the guards were asleep. The two tiptoed around the guards, when Felix's tail knocked something over. Allen noticed and quickly dove for the object before it shattered. "Would you keep that thing under control," said Allen. Felix grabbed his tail. "Sorry," said Felix. The two continued on down the hall, when Allen let out a sneeze. The guards were still asleep. "Wow they are heavy sleepers," said Allen. All of the guards started to wake up. "You just had to say it did you," said Felix. The guards roared. Allen and Felix ran away down throughout the halls.

As the two ran, they spotted Romulus on some of the banisters. "Guards desist," he shouted. The eyes in the guards changed, and they all walked away. Both Felix and Allen turned to Romulus. Romulus came down from the stairs and began clapping his hands. "Both of you did well to get out of your cell." Romulus laughed. "Now's the time for me to kill both of you," he said. Romulus grabbed Allen, by sticking out his hand, and Allen floated up to him. "You first. I have an hour left for you. Guards kill the other one," said Romulus taking Allen to the other room.

Felix was left facing the guards. There were a total of 100 of them in the single hallway. Felix ran as fast as could to get away from them. One of the guards lunged at Felix, nearly bringing him down to the ground. He ran until he found some stairs, and a chandelier. Quickly, Felix ran up the stairs and had the guards follow him. He breathed fire on the chandelier, then blew ice on the stairs. This caused the guards to slide down the stairs and into the guards that were on the ground, almost like bowling pins. As they were all trying to get up, Felix leaped onto the chandelier and began to swing it back and forth. Once he had enough levity, Felix swiped at the rope of the chandelier. The chandelier then landed on all of the guards, causing a big explosion caused by the gasoline that was in the chandelier. Felix was now on the second floor, and he chased after Allen and Romulus.

The room where Allen was located in was full of books. Allen stood in the far middle of the room, with the ceramic pumpkin staring straight at him. Romulus was there looking at the pumpkin. Allen was knocked. "So you've made it to me. Tell me why would you save someone who caused you to lose your job," said Romulus in a melancholy voice. "Because he at least stood up for me against hoards of your followers. Plus for a brief period he viewed me as a friend," said Felix. Romulus laughed he then changed the subject. "Have you ever wondered, why whenever I came to town, you were never hypnotized into following what I needed the villagers to do," said Romulus, twisting his neck a full 180 degrees. Felix nodded. "Its because you're not a pureblood. My magic only works on purebloods. It's also why I made the whole world view you as an enemy," said Romulus. Felix browed his eye angrily. "Then where does he fit in. He's not a pureblood either," said Felix. "Ah, well it's because all the elements in the plain seem to convulse on him," said Romulus. A ding was heard. "Ah, he's done," squealed Romulus. Romulus chanted a magic spell and instantly went into Allen. Allen's eyes glowed as he screamed in pain, and his body was contorted in unnatural ways, as sudden crackings of the neck were audible, and blood started to come out his nose. He then broke his chains as he started to fly around the room. The room turned into a dark shade of violet. Allen then smiled and started to speak, only it was a mixture of his voice and Romulus's voice, "If you view him, let's see if you can save him in the next thirty minutes. HAHAHAHA."

Allen's body charged up a ball of energy, and aimed it at Felix. It hit Felix in the chest. He screamed, Romulus laughed. "This is going to be easy, just like it was to get your parents killed, Mutt," said Romulus with joy. This made Felix angry. Felix sucked in air and breathed out a giant fireball and aimed it at Allen's body. It missed. "Is that the best you could do. I've fought better dragons and dinosaurs than you," taunted Romulus. Felix breathed in some more air, and breathed out a combined ball of fire and snow, and it struck Allen's body. He ran over and proceeded to punch Romulus between words, "WOULD… YOU … JUST… SHUT … THE … HELL … UP." On the final blow Felix punched Romulus with all of his might out of Allen's body, he said, "YOU BASTARD." Romulus exited out of Allen's body, causing Allen to wake up. "Wow, that was a rush," said Allen recuperating. "Are you ok. Sorry I punched you so hard," said Felix. Romulus started to laugh

The two turned to Romulus. "You think you've won, I've still got one trick up my sleeve. Romulus's glowed a reptilian yellow, and started to grow. His face gained a reptilian muzzle, horns appeared on top of his head. Massive wings grew on his back as he shifted on all fours, a massive tail grew out from his butt, and midnight black scales covered his body. Romulus let out a huge roar. And the floor around the room broke apart leaving the floor falling down with inferno walls. "You think I've lost because I didn't gain enough power from the cat. No,the cat was just a vessel so I can take over his world. But with the power of the pumpkin I've gained enough to rule this world forever. There is nothing left you can do," said Romulus, "So I give you... HELL."

The floor continued to break away from Allen and Felix. Allen looked up, he spotted the pumpkin. "If we can get up to the pumpkin, we can get out here and banished Romulus here forever," shouted Allen. "How do we do that," asked Felix. "Try using your fire breath to rocket us to each of the platforms," said Allen. "I can't do that," said Felix. "You've got to try," said Allen. Felix nodded. Romulus spotted what they are doing. Felix put his arms on the floor and he breathed on to the ground sending them higher to another platform. "No. You can't do that, it's cheating," shouted Romulus as he moved his tail on their last platform. The two continued this as fast as they could while Romulus kept breathing fireballs and bashing his tail at their platforms. Eventually they made it up to the cracked pumpkin. Allen rubbed it and wished for Romulus to be banished to hell. It didn't work. "Crap, what do we do now," said Felix. Meanwhile Romulus was using his wings to fly back up to them. "I don't know," said Allen. He was panicking. Felix then looked around the room. He spotted a sphere and he grabbed it. Felix froze the tip of it to form an ran over to where Romulus was still flying up. "Hey you prick, have fun in hell," shouted Felix. He threw the sphere and it stabbed Romulus in the heart. Romulus roared as tentacles were sprouting out of the inferno, and dragging him further into the depths of hell. The room the proceed to return to normal.

A shock wave was sent from the room and the castle proceed to disappear from everyone's sights. Leaving Allen and Felix in a field and the two of them were holding the pumpkin. "How much time do you have left," asked Felix. Allen looked down at the pumpkin. "Five minutes," said Allen. The two them spotted the villagers coming to them. They were all cheering. They held Felix and Allen above their shoulders and put them down. The doe from the restaurant came up to Felix. "We're all sorry for the way we treated you, my prince," she said. "Yar, if ye want ter come an' werk fer us agen that would be terrific," said the crab. They all said there thanks when later they all went back to their homes. Felix went with them for three minutes, then came back to Allen. "Well you should get back to your subjects, Prince Felix," said Allen. Felix shook his head. "I have nothing here for me anymore, I never really did to begin with, and besides even though they were rude to me and treated me like shit. I knew they could handle themselves. So I've decided I'm going with you back to your world," said Felix. "Are you sure this is going to be permanent," said Allen. Felix nodded. "Very well," said Allen, "Care to mark the countdown with me?" Felix agreed and the two counted down from ten. Allen rubbed the pumpkin, and Felix touched his shoulder and the two disappeared from Felix's world.

When they appeared in Allen's world, they were floating in the air and landed on the ground. Felix took a look around and noticed all the tall buildings, and pretty lights that were down below. Allen began searching for a hammer. "You can stay with me, until you get on your feet," said Allen. Felix turned around. "Nice place," he said. "I like it, just note if you find any snacks like this," said Allen holding up a cookie, "They're mine, and if you catch the robot I live with stealing them, rip it from her hands. She knows she's not supposed to have them." Felix shrugged. "Ok," he said. Allen found his hammer. He grabbed the pumpkin and proceeded to smash it. "Tomorrow, I'll show you around," said Allen handing the hammer to Felix. Felix smashed what he could with the hammer. "Alright," he said.

The following day, Allen showed Felix around his world. Felix was amazed by the sky being blue, and all the people weren't giving him funny looks. It took him a few months to find a job. It ended up being at the same place Allen worked. He also managed to get an apartment in Allen's same building. Meanwhile, Allen was glad he was no longer the only walking talking animal in the world anymore, he was less bored. Things were beginning to look up for the two of them, and they couldn't be anymore glad.

 **The End**


End file.
